Reminder of You
by Hamano-Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke is still under Orochimaru’s command. One day when Sasuke is walking around in the forest he comes across a young boy playing in a pond. Who is this kid? And why does he remind Sasuke of Naruto? I wonder……
1. Enter Toshi!

_**Reminder of You**_

_**Summary: Sasuke is still under Orochimaru's command. One day when Sasuke is walking around in the forest he comes across a young boy playing in a pond. Who is this kid? And why does he remind Sasuke of Naruto? I wonder……**_

_**Hamano-Uzumaki A/N- Yay! My first ever fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it because I've been thinking for a good plot and this one just came to me while I was reading another fanfic about Naruto and Sasuke in high school. Don't ask how this even comes close to that type of theme but it did. So I thank you 'story-that-I-forgot-the-name-of' for giving me this idea. You rock! Oh yea I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto would have cute little fox ears and be dating Sasuke. Go SASUKE!!!!**_

**Chapter One: Enter Toshi!!!!**

Sasuke slowly walked past the thick trees. The sun was shinning brightly, but the canopy blocked most of it only allowing few specks of light to get by. Sasuke's dark eyes were cold and lifeless as usual. His raven hair style was still the same even after many years. Ten to be exact. That's right Sasuke as well as the rookie nine, are now 22 years old. Sasuke stopped and turned his head to the side. Laughing was echoing through the forest. Sasuke walked toward the laughing , he pushed past a bush to see the strangest site. Well not the strangest but still kind of strange because it was in the middle of nowhere after all.

There in a pond a small boy was splashing around in the water, laughing. Sasuke stepped out into the open and stood there watching the small boy. He had cerulean blue eyes that glowed with happiness, also hair that was as bright as the sun. He had a small frame and was tan._ 'Just like Naruto.'_ Was all that was going through Sasuke's mind. While it was just like Naruto except without the whisker marks.

The small boy stopped splashing around and starred at Sasuke with a small frown. Of coarse that quickly disappeared. The small boy bounced over to Sasuke with a smile. "Hey mister…" The small boy said tugging on Sasuke's clothes. "Will you play with me?"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised, amused, at this small boys actions. After all this boy, no older than six, just came jumping over to him and asked if he could play with him. Sasuke starred at the boy and smiled at what he was wearing. He had a blue t-shirt on with an orange jacket with no sleeves over that. He was also wearing a pair of orange shorts. On the sleeve of the blue shirt was a red spiral.

"So will you play with me?" The boy said with a fox-like grin.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked in monotone.

The boys smile fell, but only for a second. "My name is Toshi. My Otou-san says he named me that because I'm just like him. It means **_'Mirror Image.'_**"

Sasuke felt a small smile tug at his lips but sustained it before it actually showed. "I can't play."

Toshi's eyebrows knitted. "Why not?"

"I'm busy." Sasuke stated simply.

"You are just like Otou-san. You guys are always busy. Everybody's busy." Toshi said as he sat on the ground with a pout on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke starred at the young boy. " You name is Toshi, right?"

Toshi's face lit up. "Hai!"

Sasuke turned around and started walking. "Go home."

Toshi frowned at this and stood up quickly. He ran by Sasuke side and asked. "Why won't you play with me you don't look busy?"

"I am." Sasuke said stoic.

"Damn teme." Toshi whispered as he stopped walking.

Sasuke stopped and turned around to face the young boy. "What did you say?"

Toshi's face held anger. "I said YOU DAMN TEME!"

"Aren't you to young to be using that language?"

"Hell no, I'm five years old." Toshi said as he held up four fingers grinning widely.

"What ever." Sasuke said as he turned around and started walking again. At least he was until he felt his keg get heavy. Sasuke looked down at his leg to see Toshi staring back up at him with big cerulean eyes. "Why won't you leave me alone?" Sasuke asked starting to get angry.

"Why won't you play with me!?" Toshi yelled.

"Why do you want me to play with you?"

"Because I want you to!"

"Why don't you go play with your younger friends instead of asking an adult to play!?" Sasuke yelled getting angry. Angry Uchihas are scary.

"Because I don't have any!!!!" Toshi yelled as he gripped onto Sasukes leg tighter. "Everybody thinks I'm a nuisance. They always say I'm annoying. Even Otou-san doesn't have time for me?"

"I wonder why they think you're annoying?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Toshi said. Sasuke sweat dropped. "So please…please play with me?"

"No." Sasuke said and continued walking even with the extra weight.

"Please?" Toshi asked.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"P-L-E-A-S-E."

"N-O."

"Pa-lease."

"NO!"

This went on for quit a while. At least until Sasuke got to Orochimaru's cave. Sasuke stepped inside, still with Toshi on his leg. "Will you let go now?"

"No!" Toshi said gripping his leg tighter.

"God you are annoying." Sasuke said as he sat down in a chair.

"Does this mean you'll play with me now?" Toshi said his face brightening up.

"No I won't play any damn games." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"How about training?" Sasuke picked up his head and starred into the boys eyes.

"Why would you train? You're still young?"

Toshi gave Sasuke another fox-like grin. "It's so when I finally do enter the academy I will be the best and make Otou-san proud. And on top of that I'll be able to become the next Hokage."

"Hokage? You're from Konoha." Sasuke said his eyes narrowing.

"Hai!" Toshi said happily.

Sasuke stood up and took Toshi by the arm. "We need to get you out of here."

"Uh…Why?" Toshi asked curiously.

"Just come on!" Sasuke yelled loosing his patience. _'Shit if Orochimaru finds him he'll be killed. I can't let that happen.'_ Sasuke looked at the little boy he was pulling along. _'Damn. Why does he have to look so much like Naruto?'_

_

* * *

_

**_I know I know It's short but It's only the beginning. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm new at this so please no flaming maybe just some constructive criticism._**

**_Oh and by the way, I bet you already now who the Dad is but If you can guess the other parent I'll dedicate the next chapter to you._**

**_I'll give you a hint:_**

**_He is from a different Village!_**

**_That's right I said he it's a Male Pregnancy. Don't shoot me for _it.**


	2. Konoha

**Reminder of You**

**Summary: Sasuke is still under Orochimaru's command. One day when Sasuke is walking around in the forest he comes across a young boy playing in a pond. Who is this kid? And why does he remind Sasuke of Naruto? I wonder……**

**Hamano-Uzumaki A/N- Yippee! My second chapter! I am so happy, I got more reviews than expected! 11 REVIEWS!!!!YAY!!!!!! Any way, as I promised I will dedicate this chapter to the people that got the question right at the bottom. The following people got it right: RebelFlame, Special K916, darkneko666, Satski, and obsessivesyndrome.**

**OK the other parent was….(bum bum….bum bum….bumbumbumbumbumbumbum……badada….ddduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm) GAARA!!!!!!!!!**

**Bet you never saw that coming. :P**

**Oh and by the way….The fight seen at the Valley of the end I'm rewriting that part a little so please don't be mad. Oh, and, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! There now that we have that clear…on with the story.**

**_'Flashbacks'_**

**Chapter Two: Konoha….**

Sasuke pulled Toshi through the think forest. Toshi, still oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was saving his life, skipped happily behind. "Are we going to go play now?" Toshi asked with a grin.

Sasuke glared at the boy. "No…Now shut up.!"

"Your mean." Toshi said with a pout. Toshi planted his foot to the ground making them both stop.

"What the hell…" Sasuke said as he pulled at the little kids arm, alas there was no movement.

"I'm not moving until you play a game with me!" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Sasuke.

" You don't understand do you! You are going to die if you stay here now come on!" Sasuke said gripping Toshi's arm tighter.

Toshi pushed at Sasuke's hand. He sniffled. "Ow…stop, you're hurting me."

"I don't care." Sasuke said as he pulled the boys arm. Hard.

"You're going to break it." Toshi cried, as he pushed Sasuke's hand. Tears fell from his cerulean eyes. "Let go!"

Sasuke stopped. He looked back at Toshi, his eyes widened slightly. "Naruto…" He whispered slightly.  
Pain shot up through his body and a horrible feeling pounded through his mind. He clutched his head and slowly fell to his knees.

_**"Sasuke….I always thought of you as more than just a friend.." Tears fell with a small splatter into the lake they were standing on. "…You were like a brother…Maybe even more than that." Cerulean eyes starred into Dark obsidian eyes. "…Please just give up on Orochimaru and your brother…Come back to Konoha…with me."**_

_**Sasuke just starred at his blonde haired teammate. "No." He said silently.**_

_**Naruto's eyes widened. He laughed a little as more tears fell from his eyes. "Do I really not matter…Am I nothing to you." Naruto starred at the water. "Nothing at all."**_

_**Sasuke walked up to him and grabbed his hand.**_

_**"LET GO!" Determined cerulean eyes starred back into Sasuke's.**_

Sasuke panted softly as that memory replayed over and over in his head. Toshi watched at Sasuke's display. His eyes grew soft before he kneeled down in front of Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder. " Are you okay?" He asked softly. Sasuke looked up into Toshi's wide innocent eyes.

He pushed the small child away. "Just go home." He said softly. "It's only a few minutes away. Go and never come back into this forest." Toshi didn't say anything just turned and got ready to leave.

"Hey mister." Sasuke looked up at the boy. "Before I leave I want to know your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said simply.

Toshi smiled before turning and running. His head turned slightly and called out. "I had fun. Thank you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke smiled a little. Why is it in one day he smiled more than in ten years? Even he can't figure it out.

Toshi grinned widely as he ran through the entrance to Konoha. Everybody waved to him with soft smiled and he smiled back. He turned a corner and ran up to a tall red building. After pushing past a gate Toshi ran up multiple stairs before stopping before a big redwood door. He pushed the door open and ran up to the finely carved redwood table that had stacks of papers on it.

"Tou-san!" Toshi said as he ran up to the desk. "Guess who I met in the forest today!"

Chuckling was heard behind the stack of papers. "Who did you met Toshi?"

"A man." Toshi said his grin growing wider.

"Oh really."

Toshi nodded. "Yea… I was playing in the pond and before I knew it this guy was standing at the edge of the water watching me with wide eyes. I greeted him and asked if he wanted to play. But his surprised look vanished and he looked so expressionless. It was weird. He said he didn't want to play with me and that he was busy and started walking away so I followed him. And the next thing I knew I was in this dark cave. He sat down and sighed, and then I asked if he wanted to play, he said no, so I asked if wanted to train. He said I was to young to be training and blah, blah, blah. I told him that I had to train to make you proud and be the next Hokage. Is eyes were wide when I said Hokage, and he suddenly started pulling me out of the cave and toward Konoha. When we were more than half way there he looked like he was in pain and fell to the ground. I asked him if he was okay and he told me to go and never come back. Before I left I asked his name. It was so cool. Too bad you weren't there, uh, Tou-san you probably would of thought he was cute."

A blush appeared on Toshi's dad's tanned face. "Well I don't know." He said scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "What was his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Toshi said happily.

"What!?!?!" A bunch of papers rained down to the floor, and standing up with his hands slammed on the table was a nervous blonde. His cerulean eyes were wide as he starred at his son is sheer disbelief. But the huge grin on Toshi's face confirmed it. Toshi met Sasuke. His cerulean eyes narrowed and he pointed at a guard by the door. "Get all of the old rookie nine!" He ordered. "Sasuke Uchiha is in the fire country."

Toshi starred at his father with a confused look. Was it really that important to find Toshi's new playmate. Weird.

* * *

**_I know this is also very short but don't worry when we get closer into the plot it will be longer so please don't be mad. I love you all…So please review. HAHAHAHA!!! Or else I won't update death glares HAAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
